Dear Brian
by cakeonfire911
Summary: Brian Griffin has been dead for nine years. Even so, Stewie still has some important things to tell him. Rated T because I am a moron.


**Dear Brian…**

**A **_**Family Guy**_** fanfic written by cakeonfire911 (obviously)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own **_**Family Guy**_** in any way, shape, or form; if I did, it actually **_**would**_** be the worst show on T.V.**

**A/N: I told you this would come out in July! I can honestly say I have kept a fanfiction promise for once.**

_Dear Brian,_

_So, how is the afterlife treating you? Is Hell worse than you thought it would be? Ha, I'm only kidding… but you probably would have known that. I should try to be serious, I really should, and I'm sorry. Oh, well; a good laugh can eliminate pain for a few short, pleasant moments. You knew that well._

_It's hard even for me to believe how much I miss you, Brian. What has it been, nine years? Any normal child would have forgotten about their dead dog by the age of fifteen… right? But, no, that stupid, over-developed brain of mine just had to buddy up to you. And now every year feels so much longer thanks to your death. You know, if dogs could live as long as humans, I would not have as much trouble sleeping. If I could have created some silly machine that made you live a human life-span, it would not be as miserable. Yes; I miss you that much._

_It seems as though only yesterday our friendship blossomed. Those were the days, weren't they, Brian? I still remember when I was a cold-hearted infant with no sense but to tell you to leave… and yet wanted you to stay. Why, it feels like only yesterday you made your snarky comments and I threw some of my own back at you. It may seem hard to believe, but I miss that about you. That sarcastic side to you made the world brighter, considering the buffoons we used to deal with together. Truthfully, a lot of things about you made the world better. No matter how much complete crap you wrote and no matter what dumb things you did to yourself, you kept your intelligence and gentlemanly manner intact. What; you don't believe me?_

_I remember far too much about you. For example, I have the day I told you how I truly felt about you. It was quite the experience, was it not? I am very glad you never committed suicide as you sometimes considered. Too glad, in fact. Even though you're gone, it really is a relief to know that you didn't take your own life. I can honestly tell you this: I have never actually wanted you dead. Do I seem to be flattering myself here? I'm not. No matter how annoying you were (or how sociopathic I was, for that matter), I saw you as the most worthy adversary I had. When I was a bit less angry with you, I saw you as an ideal friend, and perhaps_

The pen came to a halt. Stewie's mind raced. How was he to put this? Brian would not see it; he _was_ dead, after all. Even so, what were the right words to use? Why was he even attempting to do this? He regretted not having done it earlier in life, when Brian was alive. Then again, it would have been too awkward…

It had been too long, and too hard to hold it in. This was going to be a tell-all letter; it simply had to come out. The original letter was torn into two and thrown into the wastebasket. A new sheet of paper and a few deep breaths were all Stewie needed to begin his confession.

_Dear Brian,_

_I have waited far too long to tell you how I really feel about you. I mean, did I really have to wait until you were dead for nine years? I'm so ashamed of myself, but the secret will come out now._

_I am madly, painfully in love with you, Brian. Maybe you got a few hints when you were alive, but I don't think you were expecting this. I have loved you for fifteen long, desperate years. I dream of you day and night. It doesn't seem to matter, the difference in age. It never mattered to me. All that really means anything here is the fact that I have loved you more than I have loved any woman. I have fantasized and lusted over you more than I have any other man. And yet, after all the desire and regret, our love is still forbidden._

_As much as it hurts me to, I must accept the fact that we simply cannot be. Even if you were still alive, it would not be possible. But, you know what? I don't care. In my mind and my heart, we can be together. On the outside, I am lonely. But deep down, I force myself to feel as if you have been there this whole time. You, Brian, are my imaginary lover. It is creepy and obsessive and everything in-between. I understand that. But what am I to do without you? Be truly alone and end up killing myself? You still are the reason for my happiness! I can't simply keep you as a memory._

_I miss you so much; so very, very much. Having you here with me would be the most glorious thing. Oh, well; I suppose having you in my blackened heart is a good enough substitute, as much as it kills me._

_With love,_

_Stewart Gilligan Griffin_

The letter was folded and sealed into an envelope. The tears that glistened in his eyes were now allowed to fall as he hid it underneath a mass of clothing in a bureau drawer. He had finally done it. His undying love had been proclaimed. And that, he concluded, was all he could do.

FIN


End file.
